


Я теряю тебя

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PG-13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Дирк умеет быть тихим, умеет молчать. Порой он замирает, словно уходя в себя, исчезает из мира, позволяет себе не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать Вселенную. Позволяет себе не быть.





	Я теряю тебя

Дирк умеет быть тихим, умеет молчать. Порой он замирает, словно уходя в себя, исчезает из мира, позволяет себе не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать Вселенную. Позволяет себе не быть.

Тодд не сразу замечает это. Проходит почти полтора года с тех пор, как они открыли агентство, когда он впервые видит подобный ступор Дирка. И это пугает.

– Хэй, ты в порядке? – неуверенно зовет Тодд. Дирк тут же отмирает, улыбается и чуть застенчиво отвечает:  
– Я думал, что ты ушел домой.

– Собирался идти… – Тодд останавливает себя, видя странную пустоту, которую все еще можно различить в глазах друга. Поэтому он сковано улыбается и присаживается на краешек стола: – А знаешь, я сегодня никуда не тороплюсь. Хочешь, сходим в кино?

– Конечно, – тут же расцветает Дирк. И вот он снова прежний, снова смотрит открыто и весело. Тодд с облегчением выдыхает. Но ненадолго.

Теперь он внимательнее, чем когда-либо. Это граничит с паранойей. И Тодд сам посмеялся бы над собой, если бы не был уверен, что подобный подход к делу оправдан. Он еще четыре раза замечает подобное пугающее состояние Дирка. И каждый раз пытается прервать его своим появлением: легкое похлопывание по плечу, улыбка, негромкое “привет”. Пока помогает – Дирк отзывается, реагирует на него, возвращаясь в привычное состояние дружелюбного, гиперактивного парня, но оставлять его одного Тодд боится.

Они вместе проводят выходные, если такие случаются в агентстве. Тодд зовет Дирка на бейсбольный игры (в которых сам не много понимает), в кино (на любой мало-мальски приличный фильм), на концерты (хоть и охладел к ним несколько лет назад). Но Дирку нравится вся эта возня. Он охотно соглашается, радуется каждому походу, впитывает новые впечатления и втягивает их в невероятные приключения.

Тодд не помнит, когда Дирк последний раз спал в своей квартире, потому что регулярно говорит ему, стараясь добавить как можно больше пренебрежительных ноток в голос:  
– Оставайся сегодня у меня. Диван полностью в твоем распоряжении, – потом добавляет. – Можем обсудить детали нового дела.

После каждого подобного предложения Тодд задерживает дыхание, всеми силами пытаясь скрыть волнение, потому что ни за что на свете не хочет оставлять Дирка одного и позволять ему снова впадать в это странное состояние, когда даже Вселенной не достучаться до него. Но пока Тодду везет, и Дирк всегда согласен устроить ночевку, пижамную вечеринку и просто позависать с Тоддом.

Так проходит почти три месяца, хотя Тодду кажется, что прошли годы. Он находится в постоянном напряжении, не сводя взгляда с друга, находясь около него как сторожевой пес, готовый защитить от неведомо чего. Тодд понимает, что как-то это не здор **о** во, но остановиться сейчас – значит сдаться. А возможно и потерять того, кем дорожит. Тодд не знает, откуда в голове взялась такая фатальная мысль, но не хочет проверять ее достоверность на практике.

Фара первая замечает что-то неладное и в один из дней, когда Дирк радостно убегает в соседнюю кондитерскую за булочками для всех, спрашивает у Броцмана:  
– Тодд, я знаю, что это не мое дело. Но мы работаем вместе, и мы друзья... – она мнется, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, но в конце концов выпаливает то, что крутится на языке. – Тодд, ты влюблен в Дирка?

– Что? – округляет глаза ошарашенный Тодд. Он точно не ожидал подобного вопроса. Поэтому растерян и стоит, пялясь на Фару, как полный придурок. А подруга тем временем торопливо продолжает:  
– Ты не отходишь от него, следуя по пятам. Шипишь на любого незнакомца, который смеет приблизиться ближе, чем на три шага. Даже на меня косо смотришь, когда я рядом с Дирком. В последние пару месяцев выглядишь больным… и зовешь Дирка с собой везде. Серьезно, я не помню, чтобы видела вас раздельно в последнее время. Поэтому я подумала, вдруг… – Фара снова запинается и переступает с ноги на ногу. – Не хочу давить на тебя, но, может, ты хочешь поговорить о своих чувствах?

Тодд не успевает обдумать ответ, а уже выпаливает:  
– Нет, все не так. Ты неправильно понимаешь. Я не влюблен в Дирка. Он мой лучший друг. Я просто хочу уберечь его, – дыхание сбивается, а в груди почему-то начинает давить. Взгляд Фары такой сочувствующий и понимающий, а голос мягкий и проникновенный:  
– От чего ты хочешь его защитить, Тодд?

– Я не знаю. Не знаю, – шепчет Тодд в ответ и понимает, что и правда – не знает. Это всего лишь смутные опасения, безумные догадки, основанные лишь на том, что порой Дирк затихает, замирает, будто выключается, когда остается один (или думает, что остался один).

– Тодд, не надо отрицать свои чувства. Я не буду осуждать, – тепло улыбается Фара. Она протягивает к нему руку, пытаясь нежно погладить по плечу, но Тодд решительно отходит в сторону и почти кричит:

– Я не влюблен в Дирка Джентли!

Он сам не знает, почему вдруг начал кричать, почему внутри все кипит, а в душе страх за Дирка переплетается с симпатией, которую он испытывает к другу. Ведь все можно спокойно объяснить Фаре, рассказать о своих опасениях, поделиться страхами, и, возможно, они вместе придумают, как помочь Дирку. Если ему вообще нужно помогать. Но вместо того, чтобы поступить как взрослый, разумный человек, Тодд злится и кричит, что его не интересуют домыслы Фары, и он не влюблен в Дирка. Нет! Нет, нет и еще раз нет.

– Фара, Тодд, что здесь происходит? – доносится голос со стороны двери. И Тодду отчаянно хочется провалиться под землю или рассыпаться пеплом, только бы не поворачиваться и не встречаться взглядом с наверняка поникшим Дирком.

– Я… мы… – Тодд видит отчаяние, проступающее на лице Фары, и ее голос звучит глухо. – Дирк, прости. Это был глупый разговор. Не принимай на свой счет. Просто я спросила у Тодда, а он…

– Хэй, Фара, все в порядке, – внезапно бодро отвечает Дирк. Он появляется в поле зрения Тодда, шурша пакетом, в котором лежат свежие булочки. – Не знаю, о чем вы спорили, но уверен, что у Тодда точно была веская причина орать на весь этаж, что он не влюблен в меня, – и смеется. Смеется так, как смеется всегда – весело, заразительно и легко. Тодд неуверенно спрашивает:

– Ты не сердишься?

– А должен? – удивляется Дирк и кидает ему теплую булочку из пакета. – Держи.

– Спасибо, – тихо отвечает Тодд, наблюдая за Дирком, который как ни в чем не бывало идет к своему столу. Только его походка стала чуточку тяжелее, словно на плечах Дирк тащит мешок камней. А может Тодду только кажется.

Этим вечером Дирк прощается на пороге квартиры Тодда и уходит к себе. Тодд не находит в себе сил остановить его и предложить остаться. Он думает, что не имеет на это права после того, что устроил утром в офисе. Хотя вина Фары в этом тоже есть. Зачем она лезла со своими глупыми вопросами?

Тодд весь вечер пытается вести себя как обычно, но, похоже, его “обычно” теперь включает в себя Дирка, а его нет. От этого одиноко и уныло. Квартира ощущается совсем крошечной и пустой. Промаявшись почти час, Тодд решает пойти спать. Но уснуть ему тоже не удается. Мысли так или иначе утыкаются в Дирка.

“А что, если сейчас он сидит у себя в квартире с тем отсутствующим видом? Что, если в его глазах снова та пустота? Что, если однажды я его потеряю?” – Тодд думает об этом и ворочается в кровати, не в силах лежать спокойно. В конце концов он встает, одевается и, невзирая на поздний час, идет к Дирку. Громко стучит в дверь. И с волнением ждет. Ему долго не открывают, и Тодд уже начинает волноваться по-настоящему, думая о том, что нужно сбегать к себе за запасными ключами от квартиры Дирка и сотовым, чтобы позвонить Фаре. Но вот за дверью раздаются шаги, и сонный, взлохмаченный Дирк в забавной полосатой пижаме стоит на пороге и трет рукой глаза.

– Тодд, что-то случилось? Который час?

– Два часа ночи. Наверное, – скороговоркой отвечает Тодд, а потом с беспокойством спрашивает. – Ты в порядке?

– Я спал, – удивляется Дирк. – Что со мной может случиться?

– Не знаю, – Тодд растерян и смущен. Возможно, ему нужно как-то бороться с этим навязчивым желанием держать все под контролем. – Наверное, я пришел извиниться за сегодняшнее… Это не дает мне покоя.

– Ерунда, – отмахивается Дирк. – Я же сказал: забыли.

– Но я…

– Тодд, это все, ради чего ты меня разбудил в два часа ночи? – насмешливо интересуется Дирк и чуть приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке. И сейчас он так похож на себя. В нем нет ничего от того неподвижного, безмолвного, пугающего Дирка, которого видел Тодд.

“Может, это всего лишь моя богатая фантазия? Или слишком реалистичная галлюцинация?” – думает Тодд, а вслух говорит:

– Да, как-то глупо вышло. Извини, что разбудил. Хорошей ночи, Дирк! – и улыбается так искренне и тепло, как может.

– Хорошей ночи, Тодд, – отзеркаливает его улыбку Дирк и закрывает дверь. Негромко щелкает замок.

Тодд спускается к себе и снова укладывается в постель. На этот раз ему удается заснуть, но снятся ему путанные, липкие, пугающие сны, которые он забывает проснувшись.

 

После душа и чашечки кофе жизнь снова начинает налаживаться, но все же что-то не дает покоя. И тут до Тодда доходит, что Дирк не пришел к нему с утра, хотя обычно будит звонком или стуком в дверь. Вчерашние страхи тут же поднимают голову, и Тодд выбегает из квартиры и несется наверх так, словно за ним гонится чудовище. Он барабанит в знакомую дверь, отбивая кулаки, но никто не отвечает. В квартире тишина. Сердце колотится так громко, что заглушает звук собственного голоса, который отчаянно зовет:  
– Дирк, открой дверь! Слышишь меня? Открой! Дирк!

Еще несколько драгоценных минут уходит на то, чтобы сбегать за запасными ключами. Они зловеще щелкают в замке, впуская Тодда внутрь. В квартире Дирка ничего не изменилось с его последнего посещения. Все такой же легкий бардак. Но Тодд не обращает на это внимания, он бежит в спальню и резко распахивает дверь.

– Дирк!

Дирк спокойно лежит на кровати, свернувшись калачиком, и размеренно дышит, подложив ладонь под щеку.

– Дирк? – уже тише зовет Тодд и медленно подходит к кровати, потом наклоняется и замечает беруши в ушах Дирка.

– Ах ты чертов придурок, – в сердцах восклицает Тодд и внезапно притягивает Дирка к себе в объятия. Тот пугается от резкого пробуждения и начинает вырываться. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, где он и что происходит.

– Тодд, – хрипло зовет Дирк и, с трудом высвободив руку из железных объятий Тодда, вытаскивает беруши. – Что случилось?

– Знаешь, – сдавленно бормочет Тодд. – Похоже, я не хочу, чтобы ты отходил от меня далеко.

– Эм… ладно, – неуверенно тянет Дирк, пытаясь хотя бы сесть, а не болтаться в объятиях Тодда в нескольких дюймах над кроватью.

– И знаешь, я больше не хочу, чтобы ты ночевал тут, – все так же неразборчиво говорит Тодд, но Дирк его прекрасно слышит и замирает, прекращая свои осторожные попытки освободиться.

– А еще, – прибавляет Тодд, помолчав несколько секунд. – Кажется, Фара права.

– В чем? – шепчет Дирк.

– Я влюблен в тебя. И… не хочу терять.

– Ты придурок, Тодд, – внезапно мягко и тепло отвечает Дирк. – Ты никогда меня не потеряешь. Ведь только с тобой я существую по-настоящему.

– И кто после этого придурок? – криво улыбается Тодд, но чувствует, как в этот момент страх, сковывавший его долгое время, наконец уходит.


End file.
